How To Catch Some Brats
by Mangle6
Summary: The group of friend's end up having another sleepover together! But everything seems to be going wrong at it. And unfortunately the sleepover ends up being crashed by a mysterious visitor...
1. Prologue: The Start Of The Nightmare

Kevin, Lucy, Petermint, Baking, and Annaween we're all at Vanellope and Rancis's castle. As them and their parents we're all eating dinner and talking.

"You guy's are sure you know what to do if Mocho and Cinnamon's night terrors get too intense?" Vanellope asked,

"Yeah don't worry we know what to do!" Lucy said. Suddenly knocking was heard somewhere in the castle.

"I got it." Sour Bill said somewhere in the castle, before his foot steps could be heard going towards the entrance.

"I hope that's Cinnamon!" A robotic voice said as Baking's amulet glowed, everyone smiled warmly as they knew that despite how calm Baking was acting he was actually really excited on the inside. And luckily a moment later the Smoreline family came through the dinning room entrance. Kit was wearing a sapphire blue thick coat as his ears we're covered with a beanie. Fudge had a brown coat on as she was just taking off the hood, Cinnamon had a tan beanie on her head with a scarf wrapped around her neck as she wore a thick coat. And finally Mocho had a thick coat on as well as his ears we're covered by a beanie as well, his cheeks we're red from the cold.

Cinnamon and Mocho took off their beanies and coats while Fudge and Kit simply unzipped their jackets.

"Vanellope I know it's winter but did you have to program the winter's to be **so cold**! The first year winter came around my ears became icicle's!" Kit said, Vanellope's only response was a chuckle.

"It has to be that cold or else no snow will come." Vanellope said,

"Point." Kit said crossing his arms.

 _"You know you all look super cute bundled up like that but none of you beat Cinnamon!"_ A robotic voice said, the entire Smoreline family blushed especially Cinnamon who playfully glared at her boyfriend.

"We **_are not_** cute!" Cinnamon and Kit said at the same time, everyone chuckled. Mocho and Fudge simply rolled their eyes, both of them accepting the fact that they we're cute.

"Wanna have dinner we made plenty!" Rancis said,

"No thanks Kit and I already have plans tonight. And getting ourselves stuffed like turkeys will only make us tired." Fudge said.

"Ooooh! You guys already have plans huh? I think we all know what you two are doing tonight!" Gloyd said, wiggling his eyebrows. Both Kit and Fudge blushed while the other parents laughed and the kid's didn't get what was so funny.

"We aren't doing that!" Kit said, grumbling slightly.

"If you must know we're going to the new game, Carnival Games: Wild West. We've never been to a real carnival so we thought we'd check it out." Fudge said indignantly,

"Awww come on! You know we're playing!" Jubileena said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now seeya later, and remember Cin and Mocho if you need anything go to Vanellope and Rancis." Kit said, zipping his jacket up as Fudge did the same. Mocho and Cinnamon groaned their cheeks flaring.

"Yes mama and dada." They both said, and just as they did Sour Bill came in with two duffle bags.

"Thanks Sour Bill!" Fudge said giving the sour candy a ten dollar coin, before her and Kit took their leave. Sour Bill gave a genuine smile,

"I love the Smoreline family." Sour Bill said leaving the room. Rancis then put books on Cinnamon and Mocho's chairs before placing plates on the table. Mocho and Cinnamon both rolled their eye's but sat in their chairs anyway. Mocho was completely silent as he ate not used to many adult figures in one place. While Cinnamon kept her head low as she ate, her muscles tense.

Once every one was done eating the adults left (minus Vanellope and Rancis of course). And the kids walked over to Lucy and Kevin's room ready to get their sleepover started.

Little did they know that their night wouldn't be what any of them would expect.


	2. How To Get A Sleepover Started

Mocho and Cinnamon we're setting up their things, as they made sure to put their sleeping bags right next to each other. Once they did that Mocho pulled out his blanny, which was a pink and green blanket sewn together with a stuffed rabbit head stitched through a hole. Cinnamon pulled out what looked to be a lantern, as both siblings had blush on their faces. They then pulled out their pajamas, for Cinnamon she had a long caramel shirt that could easily pass for a robe if worn on her. While Mocho had pulled out a loose-fitting white shirt and a nightcap.

"So what game should we do?" Kevin asked, fighting the urge not to ask what was the strange toy Mocho had.

"I say we play truth or dare!" Petermint said, and every kid started to mutter agreements.

"Yeah we can do that but first me and Mocho need to get our pajamas on and everything. Well be back in twenty-five." Cinnamon said,

"Twenty-five?" A robotic voice said, as Baking tilted his head slightly.

"Mocho and I don't know why but we take twenty minute showers. Luc can I use your restroom? And Kevin can Mocho use yours?" Cinnamon said,

"Fine." Kevin said.

"Sure!" Lucy replied, and the siblings picked up their pajamas and went their separate ways. The kids remained silent until they heard the shower to Lucy's restroom turn on.

"Alright! Now let's see what the siblings have in their bags!" Kevin said, Annaween, Baking, and Lucy grabbed Kevin's arm pulling him back.

"Kevin don't you dare!" Lucy said, but Kevin merely rolled his eye's and glitched out of their grasps. Baking and Annaween let out sharp screams from the disturbance in their coding. While Lucy simply shuttered having been used to that type of disturbance. Kevin landed on Cinnamon's and Mocho's duffel bags and opened them up. But Lucy ran over and pulled Kevin back,

"Kevin cut it out! If Mocho and Cinnamon wanted us to go through their stuff they would've said so! Or so you want to go another round with Skittles?" Petermint said. Kevin gasped his pupils shrinking, he immediately ran back to his spot in the room. Lucy let out a sigh of relief and zipped up Mocho and Cinnamon's duffel bags, but as she did she caught a glimpse of something that made her face go red. But Lucy quickly shook off the momentary embarrassment and decided not to ask questions.

*

Cinnamon and Mocho had just finished their showers, as the long shirt Cinnamon wore dragged across the floor. And Mocho walked into the room his shirt just barely touching the back of his tail. The nightcap Mocho wore had ear holes right through the top allowing Mocho's ears to breathe. The two looked around and saw their friends we're missing,

"Wh-Where are they?" Mocho said,

"They probably went to get some snacks. Now are you sure you shouldn't be wearing the…..you-know-what's?" Cinnamon said. Mocho blushed and looked down at the floor,

"I won't wear mine if you don't wear yours." Mocho said. Cinnamon groaned her own cheeks flaring red,

"Touché." Cinnamon said. As both her and Mocho looked at their duffel bags in shame. But as the two tried to push away their humiliation they felt very uneasy. Mocho squirmed as his eye's flickered to Lucy's Fluttershy,

"Umm….Mocho am I the only one feeling watched here?" Cinnamon said. But Mocho didn't respond as the Fluttershy plushies eye's seemed to stare into his soul.

"Mocho?" Cinnamon said, as she looked at the Fluttershy plushies eye's as well. And as soon as she did she got a splitting headache as she heard a deep voice say.

"Hello little Smorelines." Cinnamon gasped and jerked her gaze away from the toy, she then pulled her brother away from the toy. And Mocho immediately let out a yelp as he held his head once his eye's weren't locked on the toy. Cinnamon sat Mocho on his sleeping back and the boy pitched the bridge of his nose trying to stop the headache.

"Mocho are you okay?" Cinnamon said,

"N-No I…..I heard a voice." Mocho said having tears in his eye's. Cinnamon blinked her eye's going wide with shock and fear,

"Mocho…..what did it say?" Cinnamon said, fearfully.

"I-I can't repeat it." Mocho said his face burning red as tears cascaded down his face, Cinnamon bit her lip.

"It's okay Mocho, I'm sure what you heard was just your imagination. We're both stressed out after all, now come on stop crying. We don't need the guy's asking questions." Cinnamon said, and Mocho nodded. He grabbed his blanny and used the edges of the blankets to wipe his tears. Once he was done he hugged his blanny and got into his sleeping back sitting up. Cinnamon simply sat on her sleeping bag and as she did their friends came into the room with snacks. Baking held a large bowl of popcorn, Lucy (of course) had a lot of candy, and Kevin had cookies.

Mocho and Cinnamon licked their lips as they watched their friends place the snacks at the center of the room.

"Alright let's get the sleepover started!" Lucy said, Mocho bashfully took a chocolate bar and opened it. He then started nibbling on it mumbling something,

"Okay let's go." Cinnamon said. And all the kid's got in a circle ready to start truth or dare, it had started off with Kevin going first.

"Okay Baking truth or dare?" Kevin said,

"Dare." A robotic voice replied as Baking had a smug grin. Kevin laughed evilly for a moment,

"I dare you to french kiss Cinnamon!" Kevin said. Baking's jaw dropped, while Cinnamon let out a muffled scream as her cheeks went scarlet.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I **_don't_** feel comfortable with thi—" Cinnamon said, but Baking tackled her and cut her off her a french kiss. Baking wrapped his tongue around Cinnamon's while the hybrid felt her heart racing as her breathes became irregular. Baking finally pulled back and wiped his mouth, he then jumped off of Cinnamon and made his way back to his seat. As every kid was staring at him in shock, once Cinnamon got over her shock she got up and gained a goofy grin her ears forming a heart.

"Awww! Did Cin-Cin like her kiss-kiss?" Kevin teased, Cinnamon snapped out of her lovesick daze.

"Sh-Shut up!" Cinnamon said, while Baking had his own silly grin. Petermint snapped his fingers in front of Baking's face, bringing his younger brother back to reality.

"Alright Bake, it's your turn!" Kevin said, and Baking tapped his chin trying to think of a dare.

But as this was going on the kids hadn't noticed the Fluttershy plushie staring directly at them.


	3. Tag! She's It!

The kid's had just finished up their game of truth or dare and we're now trying to decide what to do next.

"We should go into the code room!" Kevin said,

"No way!" Everyone else responded. Knowing better then to go into the life blood of the game.

"Fine! Fine! It's a shame you guy's are being wet blankets though, I know the code to get in and everything!" Kevin said,

"We aren't being wet blankets we just don't want to ruin anybody's life by going into the code room." Petermint simply explained.

"Anyway, I think we should play hide-n'-seek." Annaween said,

"Hi-Hide and seek?" Mocho said.

"What's hide and seek?" Cinnamon said, and everyone turned looking at Mocho and Cinnamon as if they had told them they we're secretly cannibals.

 _"What!?"_ Baking "said" as his amulet glowed,

"How do you guy's not know what hide and seek is!?" Petermint said and both Mocho and Cinnamon blushed vibrantly.

"Well it's not like me, Mocho, or Anna played games before we met you guys. So my brother and I know next to nothing about childish games like that." Cinnamon said,

"Wow, and I thought I pitied you guy's before. Alright so hide-n'-seek is a game where some people hide and a person goes and finds them. The person who seeks counts from ten to twenty and when your done you say: _"Ready or not! Here I come!"_. Then you look for someone, and the person who's hiding **CANNOT** runaway when they are found. If, and when, you find someone you say: _"Tag, your it!"_. If you can't find anyone you shout: _"I give up!"_. Then the people have to either join the seeker or go back to where the game originated. Whoever is last to be found is next to be the seeker. And the person who was the seeker can't be the seeker again. And that's it. Any questions?" Annaween said.

"U-U-Umm…..yes. Ho-How do we decide who's it?" Mocho nervously said,

"Well since I suggested it why don't I be it?" Annaween said. Everyone muttered in agreement before running off and hiding, all but Cinnamon who seemed to wait for everyone to leave. Annaween raised an eyebrow,

"Something wrong Cin?" Anna asked. Cinnamon blushed her ears going back in both fear and shame,

"Look, I just need to tell you something and you have to promise not to say a word. Okay?" Cinnamon said. But just as she said that did the eye's of the Fluttershy doll turn and look directly at het and Annaween.

"I promise. You can tell me anything Cin." Annaween said, Cinnamon gulped her face going a brighter shade of red.

"Alright……look ya know me and Mocho's night terrors?" Cinnamon said, and Annaween nodded.

"Well……they've been getting worse so mom and dad think that Mocho and I……need…..pr-protective padding." Cinnamon said sounding very embarrassed, Annaween's eye's went wide as her cheeks flared.

"You……you don't mean…." Annaween said, and Cinnamon nodded looking at the floor.

"Oh! I…..I'm sorry Cin that must really hurt." Annaween said,

"More then you can imagine. But remember I trust you, it takes years or a miracle in order for me to fully trust someone. And you're the only one who's rightfully earned it! So don't tell anyone! Got it?" Cinnamon said. And Annaween nodded,

"Good. And since you're the lightest sleepier out of all of us. If you wake up and find that Mocho's…..or my sleeping bag smells of urine……or feces please wake us up! We can't bring ourselves to ware our padding tonight." Cinnamon whispered her cheeks going even redder. Annaween smiled sympathetically,

"Of course Cin your my best friend!" Annaween said giving Cinnamon a hug. The female hybrid tensed up but slowly relaxed as she told herself it was just Anna. Cinnamon pulled back with a nervous yet grateful smile on her face.

"Thanks Anna, you're the best. Seeya." Cinnamon said, and as Cinnamon left she hadn't noticed the Fluttershy doll which had a bone-chilling grin.

*

Mocho and Lucy had hid together in one of the castle room closets, it was pretty big as closets went by so the two weren't cramped. Mocho still squirmed though as his chest rose and fell at a quick pace almost to the point where he was hyperventilating. Lucy picked up on this as she got a concerned look on her face.

"Mocho are you alright?" Lucy asked, Mocho bit his lip.

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine. I've just been finding it a bit hard to breathe. And…..and I fe-fell as if….something is watching us." Mocho said, Lucy raised an eyebrow knowing that wasn't the full story.

"And?" Lucy asked,

"Nothing else. It's probably just…..jitters!" Mocho said twisting an ear around one of his fingers.

"Mocho you can tell me what's going on. You trust me right?" Lucy said, Mocho whimpered. Why didn't he hide with Kevin!? Mocho then gulped swallowing what (little) courage he had. He then mumbled something that Lucy couldn't even hear.

"What was that?" Lucy said, talking a small step over to Mocho. The male hybrid yelped and took a step back,

"I-I…..ummm…..ya know that doll of yours? The Fluttershy one." Mocho said.

"Yeah, do you want to sleep with it? Cause if that's the case sorry I can't sleep without it." Lucy said, Mocho blushed even redder as he was half-tempted to say yes. But Mocho shook the idea out of his head.

"U-Umm….no not that. I-It's just…….yourFluttershyplushiecreepsmeout!" Mocho rambled,

"What!?" Lucy said sounding both shocked and insulted.

"It's creepy! Haven't you seen it's smile and it's red, glowing, hypnotic, eye's!?" Mocho said, Lucy blinked before her eye's narrowed slightly.

"Look Mocho, I know you scare easily and your scared of your own shadow. But I think once this game is over you need a nice warm glass of milk, a bed time story, and a long night's rest. How does that sound?" Lucy said having a condescending tone in her voice, Mocho's haw literally dropped as the lower part of his face went so red that it was glowing in the darkness.

"Yo-You don't believe me!?" Mocho said his voice going up an octave, as he looked both insulted and hurt.

"Well no offense Mocho but you are pretty much known as the wimpiest bed-wetter in school. Plus you have been shown to be a coward, again no offense, so I think your nerves are just a bit jumpy." Lucy said clarifying herself, Mocho blinked as he felt tears starting to run down his face.

"O-Oh I get it, I-I'm just a loser and I-I don't know what I'm talking about!" Mocho said, slamming his foot on the ground causing the ground to shake. Lucy winced and looked a bit guilty but stood her ground.

"I didn't say that! I just think you're a bit jumpy and your nerves are shot from being up so late! I mean what's your bed time six-thirty?" Lucy said, Mocho winced and took a step back as he was now hyperventilating.

"I-I-I…." Mocho said, but Lucy interrupted.

"Or maybe your just sleep deprived or something. I mean between your night terrors and the crinkling from you and Cinnamon's diapers as you try to sleep. You guy's probably wouldn't get any." Lucy said, but just as she said that she slapped her hands over her mouth. Mocho's eye's had widened as his face became encased in blush.

"I-I didn't tell you that…..yo-you went through me and Cinnamon's duffel bags didn't you!?" Mocho said, a look of anger crossing his face. Lucy immediately felt fear as she backed away from the furious hybrid. But suddenly before Mocho couldn't utter another word his mouth clamped shut. He seemed to be looking above Lucy as Mocho felt his heart skip a beat. Lucy raised an eyebrow,

"Mocho what's wrong?" Lucy said.

"I-It's Fluttershy…..up there!" Mocho said, before opening the closet door, grabbing Lucy's had (with a shutter soon following), and ran out the door. Lucy tried to look back and see what Mocho had been talking about. But all she saw was a red glow before it disappeared.

*

When Mocho and Lucy got down to Lucy's room they saw everyone was there.

All but Annaween.

And everyone looked terrified as some of them looked to have been sweating, while some of there hair had frizzed out, and finally a few we're even shaking. The one thing they all had in common was that they we're looking at something. Lucy look confused realizing how heavy the atmosphere felt in her room. While Mocho started coughing a bit before settling back down. He then slowly walked over to Cinnamon who was shaking as Baking was in her arms holding her.

Mocho stood on his tippy-toes to see and he let out a scream, Lucy jumped and glitched in front of the gathered crowd of her friends. But she screamed as well, tripping and falling over her own two feet. In candy blood on the walls was written,

 ** _Tag! Anna's it! Now go ahead and watch this._**

An arrow was under the writing pointing to the Fluttershy doll, who had it's front hooves on a cassette tape.

As it wore a sadistic grin.


	4. Press Play

The cassette slide into the cassette player with ease as all the kid's we're now in the castle basement. They all looked around the basement nervously but they all focused on the screen as static started to play. Kevin then pressed the play button and all the kid's huddled together in fear.

Annaween was shown to be in some sort of cave-like cell as the walls of the cave we're a dark brown. Thick bars closed Annaween in the cell as chains kept her hung to the ceiling. The chains we're silver with rust on them as they clasped Annaween's arms, and legs tightly together. A large neck brace chain was around Anna's neck as it was also connected to a chain that hung her by the ceiling.

"Well, well, well look who's awake." A deep voice said, a muffled gasp came from Annaween. She looked around the cell in fear and horror, as she realized she was in a cell and she heard a man's voice. Annaween looked as if she was beginning to hyperventilate when she saw she was chained up.

"Tell me Annaween, did Cinnamon ever tell you about her and Mocho's grandma and grandpa from….the runts….side of the family." The voice said.

Both Mocho and Cinnamon tensed up.

No, that spirit couldn't know about their dad's parents.

"N-No." Annaween stuttered, not knowing what this had to do with any of why she was here.

"Well then……they didn't like mistakes. They didn't like rejects. They didn't like defects. And your one of them. Along with Baking, Cinnamon, Mocho, and the worst of them all……KIT!" The voice said, Annaween winced and whimpered not knowing what to do.

"So, let me all show you what happens to defective children." The voice said, and suddenly the sound of a switch being turned on was heard. And the chains became electrified, causing several waltz of electricity to course through Anna. Annaween screamed out in pain, as her body jolted and convulsed.

Every kid stared at the screen in horror, Cinnamon was biting her lip practically chewing on it as she watched her best friend being tortured.

It eventually became so intense for Anna that her bladder gave out and her flesh began to brown. Finally the sound of a switch flipping again was faintly heard over Anna's screens. And the electricity stopped. Annaween was now gasping for air as her body continued to twitch even with the electricity off.

Laughing was heard as Annaween tried to get her bearings.

"I love your misery." The deep voice said, Annaween whimpered as she started crying.

"I-I….I'm not defective. And neither is Mr. Smoreline, Cinnamon, Mocho, and Baking." Annaween said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Figures you'd say that." The deep voice said, his amusement fading into disgust.

"W-Well yeah ca-cause your wrong!" Annaween said, swallowing down some courage.

"No…..I'm right!" The voice said, as Annaween's chain's started to glow red.

"Baking has dysarthria, he's practically mute! He came out wrong! I mean seriously does that boy believe that one day he will talk? Ha! Mocho would have a better chance of him finding a boy to love him and his cowardness!" The deep voice said.

Mocho's jaw dropped as his cheeks went crimson. While Baking's eye's had became glossy as he had his hands clasped around his throat.

"St-Sto--AHHHHH!" Annaween said, but suddenly her demand turned into a scream.

All the kids leaned in closely and saw that spikes had began to grow on both sides of the chains and braces.

"Shut up! Now, before I was rudely interrupted. And Mocho for example, the only thing he has in common is his shyness which he got from Fudge. Heck! His shyness around strangers is so bad you could say he has social anxiety. Oh and let's not forget that he's the spawn of Kit. But I could overlook all those things, if it weren't for his sexuality." The deep voice said, Annaween looked confused and afraid.

While everyone was looking at Mocho, the poor hybrid's face was completely red as he shook.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Annaween asked, and suddenly the deep voice busted out into laughter.

"Oh this is priceless! You don't know!? Haven't you see the signs? Mocho not going to the Hershey Kiss Ball? Him getting all nervous around boys his age? He doesn't even show attraction to girls! He could've taken you to the ball! At least it would've been better then Petermint! Not that I have anything against him, but he's already on a certain toxic girl." The deep voice said, but Annaween still drew a blank.

The other kid's had raised eyebrows as well not understanding what the deep voice was implying.

All except for Cinnamon.

Who had a look of disbelief on her face, she looked over to her brother. Mocho had curled into a ball and had started crying, Cinnamon pat her brother on the back knowing her needed comfort.

"You still don't get it? Well I guess you'll understand when your older. But let me tell you one thing……not everything about a person is all black and white." The voice said, but as he talked the spines dug deeper into Annaween. Annaween screamed out in pain as she thrived in the chains trying to get free.

"And then there's Cinnamon. You think she's do tough don't ya? Well……what would you say if I told you that Cinnamon is the biggest fraud and coward in Sugar Rush. Even worse then Mocho." The deep voice said, the only thing that could be heard was Annaween's hyperventilating and sobbing.

All the kids started snickering and laughing at the mere thought of Cinnamon being shy. While Mocho pulled his head up and raised an eyebrow towards his sister. Cinnamon had froze as the color had drained from her cheeks.

"Li-Lies! Lies and slander! Cinnamon is the toughest, bravest, and stupidly riskful girl there is!" Annaween managed to see, yearning to defend her friend.

"Oh really? Well…..did she ever tell you what happens to her when the lights go out. Or what she's like after an extreme night terror? Did you not see the fear and paranoia in her eye's the morning of your first sleepover?" The voice said, Annaween simply shook her head.

"Well that's not too surprising. But Cinnamon is a lot different when the lights go out. And…..soon…..she'll have to face it!" The voice said,

"Wha-What do you mean? Don't you dare touch her! When I get out of here your gonna be dead!" Annaween said. Anna's chains started to glow again as a few braces became undone.

"Well then let me help you with that." The voice said, Annaween gasped and looked down as the floor. But before she could speak, the deep voice spoke.

"And what about Kit, you might be wondering? Well Kit is supposed to be a big chocolate bunny with yellow eye's. And you see how well he came out!" The deep voice said, as the only chain that was holding Anna up was the one connected to the brace around her arms surrounding her small body.

"All defects need to be fix, and if that can't be fine then they must be locked away or killed! And now, I think it's time I see what will happen to you." The deep voice said, and suddenly the last remaining chains holding Annaween came lose. And all Annaween could do was scream as she fell from the ceiling and hit the floor with a sickening crunch.

"ANNA!" Cinnamon said, while everyone else was too stunned to speak.

But as a pool of blood leaked onto the cave floor, Annaween twitched slightly.

"Sh-She's alive!?" Mocho said, and slowly on screen Annaween seemed to be trying to get up.

But the bones in her limbs we're broken as she fell back on the floor. The girl then started to cry as the deep voice laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

All the kids we're stunned as their eye's we're wide in horror,

"No….. _no_ …. _no_ …. **NO! ANNA! I SWEAR TO OUR GAMES CREATOR I WILL FIND YOU AND THAT JERK! I'LL SAVE YOU, THEN I'LL KILL THAT MAN! THEN I'LL WAIT UNTIL HE RESPAWNS AND KILL HIM AGAIN! THEN I'LL TAKE HIM OUTSIDE OF THIS GAME, KILL HIM! THEN I'LL CROSS THE RIVER STICKS TO THE AFTERLIFE, FIND HIS SOUL, KILL IT! THEN I'LL COME BACK HERE AND DANCE ON THE ASHES OF HIS REMAINS…….BY NUKE!** " Cinnamon screamed, and by the time she was done she was completely out of breathe with everyone looking at her in shock.

"What!? No one says that stuff about my dad, boyfriend, friends, and brother! Let alone hurt my best friend, and gets away with it!" Cinnamon said,

"You mean you'd do all of that stuff even for Kevin?" Petermint asked. And Cinnamon sighed but nodded,

"I told you guy's she doesn't hate me!" Kevin said.

"U-Ummm……so……what do we do now?" Lucy said, but before anyone could respond a terrifyingly familiar voice was heard.

"I think all of you little children should head to bed." A deep voice said, everything went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly in was broken by all the kid's screaming before running to Lucy's room. They all ran into their sleeping bags (or beds in Lucy's case) and hid. And as Lucy shook she hugged her Fluttershy doll as it had a grin so wide that threatened to break it's face.


	5. Surprise!

Cinnamon looked with the help of her lantern which was right in between her and Mocho's sleeping bags. She saw that all of her friends (and boyfriend's) breathing was slow and rhythmic. Cinnamon smiled cleared her throat,

"Mocho! Mocho, I need to talk to you. I know your awake so stop pretending." Cinnamon whispered, and Mocho twitched slightly knowing he couldn't avoid his sister.

"Mocho turn around and face me. We need to talk, now." Cinnamon again whispered, Mocho whimpered and turned around to face his sister. His eye's we're bloodshot from crying as tears streamed down his cheeks. Cinnamon's eye's softened as she looked at her brother,

"Come on Mocho, no reason to start crying." She said. Mocho simply whimpered and shrunk into his sleeping bag.

"Now spill Mocho, are you into girls like at all?" Cinnamon said, Mocho blushed a vibrant red and started sniffing as she shook. Cinnamon felt her ears fall back, she already knew the answer but she had hoped her brother was into girls. In her eye's being into boys was weird.

"Okay…..so….if you walked in on Lucy changing you wouldn't feel funny at all?" Cinnamon said, Mocho's cheeks flushed at the scenario but he didn't say agree. Cinnamon bit her own lip,

"Okay….so….your into guy's. That's……cool." Cinnamon said her own cheeks going red. Mocho sniffed again sinking into his sleeping bag until only his ears we're visible.

"Yo-You do-don't re-really mea-mean that." Mocho said, Cinnamon winced as she knew that her brother was one-hundred percent right with that statement.

"Alright, alright. I'll admit…..that the thought of you dating…..a-a bo-boy….makes me feel….bad. But….it's not about me. It's….about….you. Like…..when did you realize you we're….ummm….interested in boys." Cinnamon said, trying her best to be open-minded and compassionate. Mocho's ears twitched and ducked into the sleeping bag.

"Ci-Cin…..I only learned like….a month after I first went to school. I-I'm honestly not understanding this myself…..can we talk about this when we're both ready? And….please don't tell anybody." Mocho said his voice so soft even Cinnamon's heightened bunny hearing barely heard it.

"I….that'd be a good idea. Just tell me when your ready….and all do the same for you." Cinnamon said, a small smile coming to her face.

"Tha-Thanks Cin. Goodnight." Mocho responded sounding a bit relieved as he turned on his side,

"Night Powerhouse, don't let the night-terrors bite." Cinnamon said as she turned on her side and finally went to sleep.

*

The room was completely silent as the Fluttershy doll smiled viciously. It looked around the room at the kids his eye's specifically falling on Baking, Cinnamon, and Mocho. A bright flash suddenly came across the room and the Fluttershy doll appeared right in front of Cinnamon's lantern. It chuckled and moved the lantern to the center of the room. It then grabbed Mocho's blanny and placed it on top of the lit lantern.

It then walked over to Mocho and Cinnamon and it stretched it's stuffed wings. It placed the tips of his wings on both of the hybrids foreheads and a red light shined on their foreheads. It then walked it's way over to Baking and it snatched his necklace and phone and it then placed the two objects by the lantern. The Fluttershy doll then teleported to who knows where as Mocho's blanny began to smoke.

*

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** " A high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream was heard. All the kids, except for Cinnamon and Mocho, woke up in response. And as soon as they did they all immediately let out yelps of their own as their eye's we're onslaught by a bright light and the presence of smoke. Lucy was the first to recover and she let out a scream of her own as she saw a huge fire was in her room.

"Fire!" Kevin said and he ran to the restroom ready to get some water to douse the flames. Baking was about to follow but he felt instinct kick in as he looked over to Cinnamon. Her and Mocho hadn't woken up. Baking ran over to Cinnamon and saw that the girl was crying in her sleep. He saw that Cinnamon and Mocho both we're tossing and turning in their sleep as their breathes we're ragged.

Baking bit his lip but his worry turned into fear as he heard Mocho say.

"Go away! Do-Don't hurt me!" The male hybrid said, Baking then ran over to his brother who was helping Kevin and the other's.

"Baking what are you doing? Help us out here!" Petermint said, but Baking shook his head and pointed to Cinnamon and Mocho. Petermint looked to where his brother was pointing and immediately saw the two hybrid tossing in their sleep.

"We'll help them later, if we don't fix this the entire castle will burn down." Petermint said, and Baking sighed as he ran back over to the two siblings. Petermint and the other's then got back to work splashing water on the fire. The fire proved to be a lot more difficult to put out then it looked but the kid's managed to put it out leaving the room in darkness. Lucy turned on the lights and the group saw what had caused and been in the fire. They saw Cinnamon's lantern as the glass had broke, Baking's phone and necklace seemed to be permanently fused together, while Mocho's blanny was nothing but a pile of ash.

The group was about to question how this happened but they all heard the sound of racked crying. The kid's turned to see Baking who was currently trying holding Cinnamon and Mocho down with his body.

"What's wrong with them!?" Kevin said, Lucy smacked Kevin in the back of his head.

"It's their night-terrors! We need to wake them up!" Lucy said, and just as she did Baking was thrown off and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _GET OUT_! **_GET OUT_**!" Cinnamon said, as she began to pound on her head in her sleep. While Mocho was hitting his head against the floor, Lucy gasped and turned Mocho around trying to keep him still. Kevin held down Cinnamon and sat on his legs to avoid getting kicked by them.

"What do we do!?" Lucy said, and Petermint ran to the restroom. He then came back with a basin only slightly filled with cold water. And before anyone could stop him Petermint poured the water on Lucy, Kevin, Mocho, and Cinnamon. And just like that Cinnamon and Mocho stopped thrashing. Kevin and Lucy slowly got off of Cinnamon and Mocho as they slowly opened their eye's.

Cinnamon gasped and tried to run but Baking grabbed her arm, she then looked at him her eye's wide like saucers. Baking then hugged Cinnamon and the hybrid twitched for a minute before slowly calming down. Mocho, on the other hand, was crying as eye's out while Petermint pat him on the back.

"Okay, it's over. Now hopefully we can get back to sleep." Lucy said,

"No! We're not going back to sleep!" Cinnamon said her voice cracking. Lucy opened her mouth to respond but a terrifyingly familiar voice spoke first.

"Awww darn it! I missed the show!" Everyone gasped and before they could turn around….the lights went out. Cinnamon screamed as soon as the lights died and Baking had to pull on her ears to remind Cinnamon that he was here.

"Awww looks like _"tough"_ little Cinnamon doesn't like the dark." The voice teased, the kid's then turned and looked to see Lucy's Fluttershy doll. The Fluttershy doll stood glaring at the kids as it wore a wide wicked grin.

"Wha—how—when….." Kevin said, but he ended up trailing off. The Fluttershy doll laughed,

"Oh your one to stammer, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here." It said.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Lucy said, the Fluttershy doll rolled it's eye's and snorted.

"If you all remember just a few weeks ago you all played the ouija board _'game'_." It stated, the kid's simply stared in silence too afraid to speak.

"Well, you guy's didn't follow the rules. And I got out, and what's better is if Kevin had listened to you all in the beginning I wouldn't be out. So thank you Kevin, thanks to you I can now get my revenge." The Fluttershy doll said,

"Re-Revenge? Revenge on who?" Cinnamon questioned. And that's when the Fluttershy dolls eye's landed on the two hybrids. It then gained a repulsed grin as it's eye's narrowed.

"I can't believe Fudge fell for that runt…..and worse…..they mated and reproduced. I'll enjoy taking you and your father out….and I'll take even more pleasure in showing Fudge what a real man is." The Fluttershy doll said, and the kid's could only watched in horror as the Fluttershy doll glowed an ominous red as it stretched and twisted. The sound of ripping and burning cloth filled the air. And finally the kid's saw what could be the most terrifying creature in their life. The creature they saw was black, lean, and tall as it's face looked like a rounded triangle as red fur sat on top of it's head. The creature had pointed red eye's as white irises started at the kid's, the creature looked to have large, rounded, pony ears as the insides we're blood red.

It had a red rabbit nose as a sick smile was formed on it's lips showing off his rows of razor sharp teeth. It had long thin arms with large hands on the end that sported claws on ends. It's back legs we're designed a bit pony like as it's feet had claws on the ends as well. The creature had a long tail that sprouted red fur on the end. And finally unknown to the children or the creature itself there we're large protruding bumps on it's back.

All the kid's we're shaking by this point as the creature took a step towards them. He then pushed his face in theirs and looked at them as if they we're little toys for him to play with.

"Run." The creature said, and the kids did just that with screams to go with. The creature cackled and chased after the children, meanwhile Baking was practically dragging Cinnamon as the hybrid was trying her best to keep up. While Petermint had picked Mocho up and slung the boy over his back. Mocho's cheeks we're flushed a deep red as he tried not to smile. Suddenly though Mocho saw a red mist coming straight towards them.

"We need to run faster!" Mocho said,

"Running will only get you so far **_faggot_**!" The creatures voice echoed. Mocho felt his heart skip a beat and he whimpered as he felt his mouth go dry. By then the kid's started to near the throne room, Kevin then smiled as he got an idea.

"Everyone follow me!" Kevin said,

"Why should we follow you!? Like that thing said you got us into this mess!" Cinnamon said. Kevin rolled his eye's,

"Well you guys either follow me….or let that thing catch us!" He said motioning towards the red mist.

"Fine! This better work!" Petermint said, and Kevin sped up his running pace leading his friends to the code room. Once they got there Kevin quickly entered the code and just as the door opened did the mist turn the corner charging for him. Without thinking, Petermint threw Mocho into the code room and then jumped in himself. The rest of the kids ran in as well and the red mist followed after. The kid's had landed on top of some code boxes as they we're all careful not to touch the wires connecting the boxes to the game.

The red mist let out a frustrated snarl and came diving for Mocho, the hybrid in question had landed on a code box that had big, thick chains on it. Mocho yelped and he was so focused on the mist he didn't realize the chains on the code box had began glowing. Mocho then ran and jumped onto another code box that had thick chains on it. And as soon as he made contact the chains began to glow as well,

"Mocho over here!" Lucy said. As she was on a code box closest to Mocho's. The hybrid made a beeline for Lucy as the mist chased after him. Mocho jumped off the code box and crashed into Lucy, who glitched herself and her friends out of the code room. And just as they left did the chains on the two code boxes disappear.

*

The kids landed in Lucy's room and as soon as Lucy got her bearings did she turn the lights back on. They all then collapsed on the floor taking deep breathes as they we're all thoroughly exhausted. But before the kids could fully recover red mist began to seep from under the door. And it then formed back into the creature before. The kid's scooted away from the creature as it continued to get closer she closer.

Once it had cornered the kid's it raised one of it's hands claws ready to strike.

"Tell me, do you know who I am?" The creature said, when the kids didn't respond the creature simply shrugged.

"Well….Mocho and Cinnamon….I'm your grandpa. Deviled Dish." The creature, Deviled Dish, said. The kid's jaws dropped while Mocho shook in pure fear.

"Well then I think it's time for you kids to be shown true pain." Deviled Dish said, as he brought his hand down. The kid's closed their eye's bracing themselves, but to their surprise they heard Deviled Fish's screams instead. They all snapped their eye's open and to everyone's shock they saw a purple forcefield. Everyone looked and saw that the forcefield was from Mocho. They all looked and saw that the veins in Mocho's arms we're glowing purple as his hands we're the same color as well and from his fingertips is where the forcefield had formed.

Mocho looked at his hands as his eye's we're wide wondering how this was possible. Deviled Dish on the other hand was staring at his hand as his claws had been broken clean off. He then glared at Mocho his eye's seeming to glow brighter,

"This isn't over." Deviled Dish said. He then disappeared in a vibrant glow, and as soon as he was gone Mocho's forcefield fell.

"How'd you do that?" Cinnamon said,

"I—I don't know." Mocho said. And all of a sudden the door opened and a girl stepped through. Her face was in the shape of a heart was her hair was in double buns. The buns we're kept together with black scrunchies. Her hair was a very vibrant color of the rainbow. Her eye's pupils we're very small, almost non-existent as the rest of her eye's we're a bright magenta.

She had peach colored skin as magenta blush spread across her nose and upper cheeks. Her body was very skinny as she wore a simple blue sleeveless shirt. And a yellow skirt was around her waist but for some reason she lacked shoes or socks. Mocho and Cinnamon's pupils dilated,

"He-Hello? Where am I? And…..have you seen my sister?" Airhead said a look of nervousness and fear on her face.


	6. Epilogue: Two Known Evils

Silence rained as the kids huddled together in fear, Airhead looked confused as she tilted her head. She scanned the kid's, but as soon as her eye's fell on Cinnamon and Mocho she gasped. Airhead's pupils dilated back as she found herself backing away but she soon tripped over her own two feet and hit the floor. Airhead held her body up with her arms as her eye's stared at Cinnamon and Mocho unblinking.

"Oh programmers." Airhead whispered, and suddenly Lucy broke from the group. She then very hesitantly walked over to Airhead.

"Wo-Who are you?" Lucy said, Airhead simply blinked and looked over to Mocho and Cinnamon.

"Well….I could tell you a lot of things but….I need to talk to your little bunny-eared friends for minute." Airhead said, everyone looked at the rainbow haired girl and then back at Cinnamon and Mocho.

"Why, do you know them?" Petermint said,

"Yes. I believe Mocho had a cute little blanny when he was a baby. And Cinnamon well Cinnamon has always hated being around strangers." Airhead said.

"That's…..true. Cin, Mocho, are you cool being around her?" Kevin said, Mocho opened his mouth but Cinnamon slapped an hand over it.

"It's fine! And while we talk you can get some more snacks! Cause programmers know none of us will be getting anymore sleep tonight!" Cinnamon said, and the other mumbled in agreement. But as they left Baking stole a confused glance at Airhead. Once the door was shut the three focused their eye's on eachother.

"I want to make this clear….stay away from us, stay away from my family, stay away from my friend's! Cause next thing I know one of them will be found dead an—" Cinnamon said Airhead cut her off,

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I have nothing against your family, friend's, or you two! And I….I hate bloodshed. My sister was the one that did all the killing, well….minus Pucker. But that's all I did and compared to what my sis did….it was pretty humane. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I know my sis and I probably messed you guys up pretty bad…but maybe we can get off on the right foot this time?" Airhead said. Mocho and Cinnamon simply looked at each other and then back at Airhead.

"Okay…..but…..if you weren't doing all the killings…..then….wh-where's your sis-sister?" Cinnamon said, Airhead bit her lip as her blush paled slightly.

"That's the thing, I don't know. When I woke up she wasn't around, maybe she wasn't unlocked. But….besides that do you forgive me?" Airhead said, Mocho and Cinnamon again looked at eachother. Mocho then opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the door was ponded open. And before the three could see who had knocked the door down Airhead was tackled by an oreo guard. Cinnamon and Mocho looked at the door and saw Sour Bill, Vanellope, Rancis, and they're friends standing behind the adults. Airhead was soon placed in handcuffs as she was held down, forced to look at the two rulers.

"Wait! What'd I do!?" Airhead said, but the oreo guard hit the rainbow haired girl on the head with it's spear.

"Sour Bill, guard, lock her in the fungen until we can deal with her!" Vanellope said glaring at Airhead,

"But—" Airhead said only to be silenced with a bandanna wrapped around her mouth. Airhead began to panic as she looked around at the kid's her eye's finally landing on Mocho. She let out a muffled cries for help before she was dragged away by the oreo guard with Sour Bill leading.

Meanwhile outside the castle snow was falling as you could barely make out the figure that was Deviled Dish.

"Well hello and who do I have to pleasure of meeting?" A woman's voice rang, Deviled Dish then turned around and looked down to see Sweet Loccino. Deviled Dish smiled,

"You must me Sweet Loccino." He said. Sweet Loccino chuckled,

"Indeed. And, unlike my sister, I'm ready to finish what I started." Sweet Loccino said. The two then walked out of Sugar Rush as the snow continued to fall.


End file.
